


The Promise

by IAmATrashcanTrustMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo (Percy Jackson)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATrashcanTrustMe/pseuds/IAmATrashcanTrustMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING YAOI PARING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ</p><p>Will has been crushing on Nico for a while now. But he's been too afraid to do anything about it. Until a New Year's party where he's made a promise that he's frightened to keep.</p><p> </p><p>May contain mature content in the future if requested by you lovely readers.<br/>(Originally uploaded to Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacing

**Author's Note:**

> None of these lovely characters belong to me they all belong to Rick Riordan a.k.a The troll God.
> 
> This takes place about five to six years after Blood of Olympus. So Nico has come out now. Also, I felt like it would take Nico and Will awhile (with help) to get together. Anyway.... Try to enjoy this, it's my first fanfiction so it probably sucks.  
> P.s: I would love some constructive criticism!

     Will paced back and forth in from of cabin number seven. Today was the day Nico was supposed to come back to Camp Half-Blood. Not that Will wasn't excited, he'd been dying to see Nico. In fact in the last couple of years Nico and Will had become very close. It was rare to see them apart. So Will didn't have the best month while waiting for Nico to return from visiting Hazel. The reason he is antsy is that he admitted something he probably shouldn't have to a certain group of people.  
                  *Flash back*  
     It was New Year's Eve and Nico had just left two days ago. So Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Grover, Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil all snuck out of Camp half-blood and went to a bar. They had fun partying and had gotten tipsy. ((Naughty Children some of you are to young too be drinking XD))  
            But around one a.m. They had decided to head back to CHB. Once they got back Lou Ellen, Grover, and Cecil went to bed; while the rest of the group headed to cabin number three since only Percy stayed there they wouldn't be disturbing anyone. Once in Cabin three the group decided to start playing truth or dare. While playing Will ended up admitting to having a crush on Nico. Resulting in a lot of fangirling and Piper forcing Will to promise to ask Nico out when he got back.  
               *End flash back*  
          So now you can see the predicament Will is in at the moment. What if he can't keep the promise he made to Piper? No he has to keep the promise only Aphrodite knows what Piper will do if he is doesn't. Just thinking about it makes him shiver.  
         But what if Nico doesn't like him? What if Nico has gotten a boyfriend while he was gone? "Ugh," Will sighed to himself. Too many what if's he thought to himself. If he was going to do this, he was going to have to put his brain aside and think with his heart. But it seemed he didn't have anymore time to second guess himself as Piper ran up to him and said, "Nico's here! Now's your time! Go get your man!" All the while shoving him towards the pavilion. Well he thought it's now or never. Before walking into the pavilion to find Nico.


	2. The Worst Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING Since some of you wanted another chapter here it is. If you have any request for the story private message me or comment your idea! Thank you for all the positive comments on the last chapter and the views they made author-chan very happy. ^~^ Also for the proposes of this story the Demi-gods will be able to have Cellular Devices.

Nico hurried to the Hades cabin trying not to draw attention to himself feeling the stinging sensation in his leg. As Nico turned a corner he tripped falling against Will. "Hey Sunshine," Will said helping Nico steady himself.  
     Nico blushed taking a step back, "What have I told you about calling me that William?"  
     Will rubbed the back of his neck and smiled weakly, "I dunno... Do you have a spare moment?"  
     "Can it wait?" Nico asked, shaking his head, trying to step around Will.  
     Will shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "I guess...."  
     Once those words had left Will's mouth Nico hurried past Will toward cabin thirteen. Nico stumbled up the stairs slamming the door and locking it. With the door locked Nico calmly walked to his bed sitting down on it pulling a small box out from under his pillow. Nico took the lid off the box and took out the razor sitting it on the table next to his bed. He grabbed his phone out of his jean pocket throwing it next to the razor. Standing up he shimmed out of his jeans tossing them across the room, grabbing his phone and the razor, then sitting on the floor.  
     Laying the razor on his leg Nico turned the playlist 'Misery, Pain, and Regret' on, turning the volume all the way up. Nico picked the razor up and slowly ran the razor over the top of his thigh watching as small droplets of red appeared. I'm so worthless. Another cut a little bit harder this time. Couldn't even protect my own sister.... How pathetic. He brought down the razor again blood was starting to roll off of his leg onto the floor. A small sob escaped Nico's mouth, but he bite his lip to quiet himself. Even the other campers can't stand me, I see the way they look at me. More cuts, more negative thoughts.

*Le time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny*

Nico shoved the blood red towel back into his pillowcase. He took the razor in its box and put it back in its hiding place. Reaching into the table beside his bed he pulled out gauze and quickly wrapped it around his leg, then slowly pulling his jeans on over it while walking to the door to unlock it.  
     Nico opened the door to find Will standing right outside. Nico stared at Will with bloodshot eyes, "What are you doing Solace?"  
     "O-oh nothing," Will said stuttering.  
     "So what was the question you wanted to ask me earlier?" Nico questioned crossing his arms over his chest.  
      "Well like I said earlier it's not important," Will stated shrugging his shoulder and turning around to walk to the pavilion. "You better start heading down to the pavilion for dinner Sunshine, don't want me to make you say in the infirmary again do you?"  
     Nico groaned following Will, "Yeah I'm coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that sucked and I'm surprised and flattered if you made it to this point in my story ^.^ But anyway I don't know if I'll add another chapter or not. It just depends on what y'all want. So comment if you want me to put another chapter on this story or not! Plus sorry it so short I got the idea/wrote this at one in the morning.... Well I guess this is bye for now.


End file.
